Giant Hornet - Blowgun Technigue
The moment the silhouette of that hornet went inside Yan Liqiang’s body, Yan Liqiang suddenly felt his body growing lighter as though his weight was greatly reduced all of a sudden. Truth be told, Yan Liqiang had only experienced an improvement in his physical state from having the silhouette enter his body once and that was when he first passed the Horse Stance stage. He had crouched until the silhouette of a rhinodrake steed manifested itself. When the silhouette of that rhinodrake steed entered his body, Yan Liqiang felt an enormous amount of energy surge into his legs. When the silhouette of the hornet fused into his body just now, he felt the similar sensation as last time. He gained strength previously, but this time, he felt his body becoming more agile. Not only that, Yan Liqiang also discovered that his eyes, hands, and lungs seemed to have undergone some changes. When Yan Liqiang looked towards that pomegranate tree again, he suddenly seemed to be able to see it much clearer. Before this, his vision was akin to a pair of three megapixel camera. In just the blink of an eye, the three megapixel camera had instantly been upgraded into five megapixel camera. When he was staring at the pomegranate on the tree, it seemed as though he had instantly zoomed in on the pomegranate. It was shocking to be able to experience such vision. Yan Liqiang tried to fling his arm. He wasn’t sure why, but he could feel the speed of his arms significantly faster and more agile than usual. Compared to his current state, the state of his arms before felt as though all the joints weren’t lubricated, and his muscles were powerless while his tendons were not flexible. Yan Liqiang quickly flung his arms about a few more times. The reflex speed and agility of his arms were simply too fast. Then his lungs too. Yan Liqiang took a deep breath and realized that he could draw his breath longer and deeper… (Ch-130) On the 11th day of the ninth lunar month, which was the fourth day after Yan Liqiang eliminated Wang Haofei, Yan Liqiang’s blow dart finally attained the fourth layer. The first two layers of blow dart technique allowed Yan Liqiang to take out his enemies from a further distance away. The third layer allowed Yan Liqiang to hit moving targets accurately while moving. The fourth layer allowed Yan Liqiang to better perceive the airflow around him, thus turning the blow darts he released into living beings that could resonate with him. The moment the blow dart was shot out from the blowpipe, he could move the blowpipe to exert an additional force on the blow dart, allowing it to fly in a strange curved trajectory in which his opponents wouldn’t be able to effectively guard against. When the realm of his blow dart technique was at the third layer, the trajectory of the blow darts he released had always been straight. After attaining the fourth layer, to put it simply, Yan Liqiang could even hit a target within a forty meter range behind him if he willed for it. Four days later, on the 15th day of the ninth lunar month, the realm of Yan Liqiang’s blow dart technique had attained the fifth layer. The realm of the fifth layer had not only caused more the blow darts to have more variations, but also enhanced its offensive power and range. Yan Liqiang’s control over the blow darts had also reached an entirely new level. In this realm, Yan Liqiang seemed to have a deep comprehension towards everything related to blow darts in his mind. As soon as he saw a blowpipe, he would know which type of blow dart would work best with that blowpipe, to the details of the length of its needle and weight of its fletching, how much force to exert with his mouth and hands when blowing and how many variations it could take… Similarly, when he randomly created a blow dart, he would know which blowpipe would launch that blow dart most efficiently, to the details of its appearance, length, diameter of its opening and he could also predict the number of variations the blow dart could take form in midair… All the data and feelings would emerge in his mind…